Stress Relief
by T3hG33k
Summary: Smutty One-Shot. Elsie has pent up stress, something needs to be done. I own none of them, if I did they would have a lot more fun. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Charles slammed his pantry door shut as she left. That damned insufferable woman, she was driving him up the wall these past few weeks. Her comments were cutting, her sarcasm taken to new heights, and that damned eye roll she gave him nearly every time she saw him was just too much. She had been sick, they had lost first Sybil and then Matthew, for a while he figured it was the stress. But some time had passed, the house was easing back to normal and yet she was still...well insufferable.

He groaned as he looked down at the paper she had left with him. Mrs. Patmore had changed the menu yet again, and he had no wine to go with the new desert. This dinner party was tomorrow for heavens sake! Storming back to the door he threw it open and bellowed down the hall. "Mrs. Hughes!" Her mood had turned his own around quite quickly. Desert would be changed back and then he was going to figure out what exactly was going on with her.

Elsie groaned, he was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Between Mr. Carson and Mrs. Patmore she was going to lock herself in the store cupboard and refuse to come out until this damned dinner party was over with. She idly wondered if she could hide somewhere out of sight and let him think she'd gone, well anywhere but here. She looked up from the linen rota in front of her as her door flew open. "Really Mr. Carson. Whatever has gotten into you?"

"This. Mrs. Hughes." He held the revised menu up and waved it at her, "Is not going to work. I've not got the proper wine here for this desert. You must tell Mrs. Patmore the change is unacceptable and she'll have to return to her previous menu."

"Well, Mr. Carson...perhaps you can take the issue up with the farmer who didn't deliver the apples he was supposed to because none of them were any good. Or perhaps you can produce enough apples out of thin air to prepare an adequate number of apple tarts and have it your way." Her own voice was rising as she stood, her arms crossed over her chest. "You've got to have something in that wine cellar that will do, or you can go to town and find something. I don't care what you do but I'm not going over this again."

"I do not have anything that will work with the Chocolate Mousse and I highly doubt I'll find anything in Ripon, especially not on such short notice!"

Anna heard the fighting coming from Mrs. Hughes sitting room and quickly moved to direct a pair of housemaids in the other direction. She knew from experience none of the girls wanted to cross either of those two at the moment.

Moving her hands to her sides Elsie pushed past his towering form and stomped towards his pantry. If he wasn't going to find a wine she'd do it herself.

"Mrs. Hughes where do you think you're going?" He followed her, his long strides easily catching up to her as she plucked the key for the wine cellar off it's hook. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Your job Mr. Carson. That is what I'm going to do. I'm going to go and find a damned wine to serve with dinner tomorrow." Turning the key in the lock she threw the door open and stomped down the stairs key still in hand.

He sputtered unsure of what to say in response to that. She openly admitted she wasn't a great judge of wines, what on Earth did she think she was going to do pluck some random bottle off the shelves and call it good? He stormed down the stairs after her the door swinging shut behind him. At least down here he could yell at her and they wouldn't have an audience. As he stepped off the last stair the sight before him was far from what he expected. He couldn't tell if she was crying or simply catching her breath, his own breath caught in his throat for a moment as he watched her.

Elsie stood with her forehead resting against the cool wall. She didn't know why exactly she was so angry with him, he hadn't done anything wrong. Every one of her nerves was on edge all the time, perhaps it was the brutal reminders that life was far too short. She wanted something...anything really from him. Anything more than the polite arm he offered as they walked to church, more than the tea or wine they shared at the end of a long day. She wanted all the things she couldn't have, and wouldn't ever ask for. "Leave me be Mr. Carson. I'll sort out your wine and dinner will be fine as usual."

"I will not leave, this is my wine cellar and you've not a clue what you're looking for down here."

She turned and rolled her eyes at him for the millionth time. "No, Mr. Carson I have not a clue about your damn wines but I also can't make things magically appear when we need them so something is going to have to give! I'm tired of this fight. I'm tired and I'm not doing it anymore!"

She crossed the room so that she was standing toe to toe with them, her hands on her hips, a few strands of hair hung down around her face having worked themselves loose as she stormed through the halls. She barely fought back the urge to beat upon his great chest with both of her fists.

Before she could say anymore he gathered her up in his arms and let his lips crash down on hers. He expected her to fight, to pull away and slap him, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her, to do much more. When she didn't he pressed deeper, running his tongue across her lips. Seeking, no begging, for entrance, and she gave it.

She didn't know what was happening, or what had gotten into him, but she honestly didn't care. She moaned against his lips, freeing her arms from his grasp and running them over his chest, his arms, his neck. Whatever she could reach. They were moving, though neither of them realized it and soon her back was pressed against the wall.

The need for air became dire and he drew back, resting his forehead against hers. "Mrs. Hughes...I...I'm..."

"Shut up Charles. Just shut up. And my name is Elsie you'll do good to remember that." To silence him she returned his earlier favor and pressed her lips against his. She needed him, needed more, taking hold of his left hand she pressed it against her breast, unsure of where the courage came from.

He groaned against her lips, he wasn't going to be able to stop if this went on much longer. "Elsie if I don't stop...I'm not going...to be able to."

Letting her head fall back against the wall she forced her eyes open to look at him. "Then don't. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

That was all he needed, his lips moved over her jaw line, to her ear lobe, and down her neck. Every inch of flesh he could find. His hands began gathering her skirt, this wasn't how he'd imagined their first time would be. He'd fantasized about this in various rooms of the house, but he never thought he'd get this chance. He had to give her one more chance to back out, he'd never forgive himself if he didn't. "Just tell me to stop...and I'll stop."

"Don't...you dare..." She pressed her body against him, she could feel his need and if his hand moved much higher he'd be certain of her own desire as well. Her hands moved to his pants fumbling to unfasten them as he gathered her skirts higher, his fingers brushing the bare skin of her thighs. "Damn it. Get them off!" With a rough jerk and the ripping sound of material as his under shorts tore she pressed herself against him again.

That was all it took, he pressed himself through the opening of her knickers and with one hard thrust entered her swiftly. Pulling her legs up he moved them around his waist as he drove into her, over and over against the wall.

She clutched to his arms, her face buried against the flesh of his neck, effectively muffling her moans as much as possible. It wasn't going to take long, she'd been wound so tight for so very long the slightest touch from him sent flames along her skin. This...this was more than she could have ever fantasized or imagined. "Charles..."

She was real, so very real, and moaning his name. Wrapping his arm around her waist he moved his hand up to her chin, tipping her head back and forcing her to look at him. "I love you Elsie, God knows I've loved you...for a long time." Seeking her lips with his once more he drove into her, his thrusts hard and erratic as he neared the edge.

Elsie wanted to reply, to tell him she felt the same way, but oh his lips were on hers, those lips that brought her so much joy and could anger her moments later. It was the straw that broke her as she tumbled over the edge around him, letting him swallow her moans.

He followed her moments later, still easily supporting her weight as he let his forehead rest against her shoulder while he caught his breath.

With a trembling hand she reached up and teased the hair at the back of his neck lightly. "I love you too Charles. You know that don't you? God knows I've loved you for years. Next time though...next time let's at least use a settee? I'm not sure I'm going to be able to walk out of here."

He laughed against her skin, easing his grip on her so that she could place her feet back on the ground, running his hands over her sides slowly. "I'll keep that in mind, how about next time you just tell me what you need. So...you know... I don't cause you any further discomfort. Or take out a wall with our activities."

Laughing she kissed his cheek lightly. "Just find a bottle of wine while I fix my hair would you?" She pushed him back gently as she stretched her legs and smoothed her skirt back into place. Grinning as he groaned softly while bending over to pull his trousers back up surveying the damage to his undershorts. They'd stay in place long enough for him to change. "You've ruined a perfectly good pair of undershorts woman."

Rolling her eyes at him again while she refastened her hair. "Bring them down tonight when you come to my sitting room and I'll mend them."

"I won't be having you mend my personal items Mrs. Hughes." He looked at her in shock.

"You honestly think the laundry maids...who are terrified of you by the way... mend your shorts?" She just laughed as she shook her head and moved back up the stairs, hanging the key on its hook and holding the door open for him. Rolling her eyes again as she waited she muttered to herself, "Daft man."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Who the hell am I kidding...I couldn't leave this one alone ;-)**

That afternoon in the wine cellar hadn't been the first, they had come together as the stress and tension became too much more times than either would admit over the years. It was different this time though, as if they had never been together before at all. Perhaps it was due to the health scares, their shared losses, the war. Perhaps both had simply decided to embrace the fact that it wasn't just a need for release. He'd said he loved her, and she had openly returned the sentiments. It wasn't a lie, she loved him, she had loved him for a very long time. She had accepted that the day he collapsed in the dining room, she still didn't know how she kept herself upright or dinner running that night.

Elsie Hughes sat at her desk her thoughts a million miles away, she'd had the same page open in front of her for almost two hours now. Turning her pen between her fingers she sighed softly, she'd been avoiding him to a degree since that afternoon. If she was honest she missed his company, but she didn't know what to do or say. Oh she knew what she wanted to do, nothing she should be doing that was for sure. A blush crept to her cheeks as she sat idly and thought still turning the pen over between her fingers, she didn't hear the door open or the tea tray being set down. He stood and watched her silently for a few minutes before crossing the distance in a few long, silent strides and laying a hand on her shoulder lightly, "Elsie?"

She jumped the pen falling to the ledger in front of her and a startled cry passing her lips. One hand found the edge of her desk the other was pressed against her chest. "You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have heard me come in. I thought you were just ignoring me." He stood beside her, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Physical proof that she was indeed there, "Are you upset with me?"

"For sneaking up on me perhaps!" Elsie knew exactly what he was talking about and it wasn't what had just happened. Lowering her hands to her lap she let her gaze follow them as she drew her lower lip between her teeth.

With a soft sigh he gave her shoulder a squeeze before reaching for her hand and gently pulling her to her feet. Not once letting go of her hand he led her to the settee and eased her down onto it before fixing her tea and handing her the cup. "We need to talk about this, whatever it is or will be." As he settled down next to her with his own cup he didn't bother to keep his knee from resting against hers.

Sipping her tea simply for something to do she considered his words. What could it be? Really? An affair, quiet and hidden, and nothing more. They couldn't be caught or they'd both be out of a job. Neither of them were ready for retirement, the idleness would drive them both mad. "I don't know what it is. I don't know what it will be. I know what I want it to be, but neither of us wants to leave here yet." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Afraid of what she'd see, afraid he wouldn't want her like that. For someone who was always so strong and outwardly sure of her actions, Charles Carson could make her come undone with a single look.

He set his cup down, slipping one of his hands around her smaller one and using the other to tilt her face upwards to look at him. "I love you Elsie. I meant that when I said it, and I mean it now. If leaving Downton is what loving you means then so be it. We can retire, spend our days doing only what we want. Or we could travel a bit, open a shop, something...anything."

"Oh Charles. We can't retire and you know it. Your Lady Mary needs you and I'd drive you up a wall in a cottage with nothing to do. You know it as well as I do we can't sit and do nothing. You would be miserable in a shop, don't you even try to pretend you wouldn't be. But what can we do?"

"We can make a go at this." His fingers had slowly ran along her jaw and came to rest behind her ear, his palm cupping her cheek, "And if we get caught we deal with it then. I don't care anymore. I'm too old to care and I've wasted far too much time already." As he spoke he lowered his face to his until his lips brushed across hers lightly.

They had never kissed like this before, there had been a few hard kisses during their encounters but nothing like this. She felt the cup being lifted from her hand as his lips left hers, a soft whimper escaping at the loss of contact.

Smiling he pulled her closer his lips finding hers once more, his kiss conveying the words he couldn't seem to find. He never wanted it to end. After the things they'd done together this was still so new and different. He'd had her in various places over the house, but if he was honest with himself he'd be content to simply hold her and kiss her for the rest of his life. Drawing back when the need for air won he gazed down at her, fingers brushing across her lips lightly. "Don't make me give this up Elsie, please."

Kissing his finger tips she shook her head, "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to ." She needed to be closer to him, the angle she was leaning at was terribly uncomfortable, her corset biting into her skin in all the wrong places. Standing she placed a hand on his chest to calm him. "Put your legs up on the settee, I can't sit like that anymore."

A look of confusing passed over his face but he did as she asked, smiling as she settled herself onto his lap, her back against his front, her head against his shoulder. With a sigh she knew she never wanted to move, as his long, strong arms wrapped around her she knew she was as good as gone. "You're stuck with me Charles, and that's final."

The rumble of his laugh traveled through her body and she couldn't help but smile, "Good. That's what I had hoped you'd say. I love you Elsie, and no rules are going to change that."

"I love you too Charles. Hold me a while before we have to go up to our separate beds?"

"It would be a pleasure m'lady" Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he smiled. Situating himself with his cheek pressed to her hair he closed his eyes.


End file.
